pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble with Archer
Trouble with Archer 'is the 20th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. It is also the 6th episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master, as it is a crossover. It is Part 2 of the STKA season finale. Summary Spencer and Dakota battle Team Rocket and their executive, Archer, to save their kidnapped Pokemon. Story Spencer: Snorlax, use Hyper Beam! Snorlax: Snoor-laaax! (blasts an energy beam that knocks out a few Pokemon) Spencer: Man, I wish Scraggy and Pidgeotto were here... (A Riolu comes from behind Spencer and attacks a Hitmonchan) Spencer: Whaa... (A couple hours earlier, in Mixas...) Dakota: You ready Char? Char: Yeah! Dakota: Ok, Ren, he's ready! Ren: Let's do this! (uses Vine Whip in a straight line) (Charmander does an amazing backflip over the Vine Whip) Dakota: Nice! Char, Fire spin! (Char nods and creates a cyclone of fire around Ren, who screams.) Ren: THE TORTURE! THE PAIN MAKE IT STOP! Char: WHAA? (He stops it.) (It's shown that Ren has a protect around him) Ren: Sucka! (Suddenly Char and Ren go back into their Pokeballs, as if it's not of their own accord) Dakota: Whaa? (suddenly a bubble appears around him) Guy in Helicoper: Don't try anything. I built that energy field specially to nullify the energy projection of Pokeballs. Dakota: Where are you taking me? Guy in Helicopter: It's Executive Archer, by the way. Look, you talk to Pokemon, and somehow they can talk back to you, and you're not using an Oak Translator. That'll be... useful... in our future plans. (Archer flies away with Dakota) (Later, at the Team Rocket Secret Camp) Rocket Grunt: (looking at Dakota's Pokeballs) Hmm, a Rilou... kinda rare nowadays... that'll be worth alot on the black market... Dakota: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! Rocket Grunt: Oh yes I can... besides, we need you for our future plans, and your Pokemon will just get in the way. (walks over to a machine) Good thing Archer installed these machines to send Pokeballs to him! (puts in Eon's Pokeball) Dakota: NOO! Rocket Grunt: (puts in Char's Pokeball) Oh yes I can! Besides, (lifts Lucas' Pokeball to put in) There's no one to help you... (Suddenly a Scraggy comes out from a vent and sweeps the grunt using Low Kick) (Ren and Lucas' Pokeballs hit the ground, sending them out) Dakota: Get me out! Lucas: How'd you get in there? (strikes the bars over and over again, but to no avail) I think these bars are unbreakable! Ren: Let me try! (plucks a leaf off his tail, shapes it into a key and opens the door with it) Dakota: Thanks guys! Scraggy: (has the grunt tied up and gagged) You're welcome! Dakota: Actually, I was talking to Ren and Lucas... Scraggy: Wait, you can understand me? Dakota: Yeah, I can talk to Pokemon... Scraggy: Anyways, my trainer's up ahead rescuing his Charmander, and knowing him, he needs a little backup... All he has right now is a Snorlax, maybe Porygon... Lucas: Normal-types? Scraggy: You helpin' or not? Dakota: OK, we're in! I'm rescuing my own Charmander, Char... Scraggy: I feel ya'. I wish Spencer brought his Haunter and his Haunters "friends" that he caught yesterday... Anyways, let's go! Dakota: Got it! Ren, Lucas, you guys block the exit. (They nod, and Ren waves his hand and plants form a wall in the hall behind them, and Lucastouches the wall, which gets a blue glow and strengthens. They run down the other way) (After running awhile, they come across a plump little boy and his Snorlax fighting a bunch of Team Rocket Pokemon) Dakota: Yikes. He couldn't beat all those Pokemon with a Snorlax alone... Lucas: Well, he doesn't have to... Dakota: You're right. Lucas, use Force Palm! Lucas: Reveeenge! (runs up to a Hitmonchan and punches it) Plump Little Boy: Whaaa... Scraggy: Don't let the Rilou have all the fun! (The boy hears this as "Scraggy-scrag!") Plump Little Boy: Yay! Scraggy! Mysterious trainer! Mysterious trainer's Pokemon! Dakota: What's your name, anyways? Plump Little Boy: Spencer Twis, wanna see my belly button? Dakota: NO Spencer: Well, you're lost... Rocket Grunt: Zubat, use Astonish! (The Zubat uses Astonish, but since Snorlax is a Normal-type it does no damage) Spencer: ...but I need a little help here, myserty trainer! Dakota: It's Dakota, by the way. Ren, use Leaf Tornado! Ren: Let's take these theifs down! (Spencer hears this as "Snivy-snivy!") (whips up a leaf tornado and throws it, knocking out a bunch of water-types) (Some grunt sends out two Haunters) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! Scraggy: Yeah, Bro! (Spencer here's this as "Scraggy!") (He runs straight at the Two Haunter, then when they attack, he jumps out of the way and hits them. They faint, taking lots of damage) Spencer: Whoa! Whyy did they faint just like that? Dakota: (Facepalms). You're lacking in the "brains" department. Spencer: Is that a place? Are there Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs there? Dakota: (Faceplams again). Uggh... forget it. And, no. Only Torchic Nuggets. Scraggy: (tugs on Spencer's jeans) Um, we better get movin' before more grunts arrive! (Spencer hears this as "Scraggy-Scraggy!") Spencer: Watcha' tryin' to say? Dakota: He said "We'd better get movin' before more grunts arrive!" Spencer: Woah! You can understand Pokemon! Dakota: Yep. Spencer: I can eat 10 Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs in one minute! Dakota: Good for you. Now, Scraggy's right, we need to get goin'! (Spencer, Dakota, Ren, Lucas, Snorlax, and Scraggy run down the hallway until they reach a room.) (In the room, Charmander, Porygon, Rhonda's Voltorb that evolved into an Electrode, Jake's Paras, Char, and Eon are in locked cages) Spencer: Scraggy, can you pick locks? Scraggy: No, but I can do this! (Spencer hears this as "Scragg-y!") (Scraggy uses Brick Break on the jail bars containing Charmander, Porygon, Paras, and Electrode) Porygon: (activates his translator) Phew, it was horrible in that little jail cell! Charmander: (through translator) Look on the bright side. At least they fed us. Dakota: Ren, can you do the leaf key thing again? Ren: No prob! (takes out the leaf key and uses it to free Eon and Char) ???: (slow clapping) Good job, kids. You found the little section where I keep the Pokemon I nab from Twis and his little group of pests. Dakota and Spencer: Archer! TRE Archer: It's Executive Archer. And you are stronger than you both look. You got lucky with-I believe it's Dakota-escaping. Dakota: What do you want with me?! TRE Archer: Hehehe. The world will find out soon enough. But Spencer, you won't. You're just a nuisance to Team Rocket. A nuisance, I will proceed to get rid of. (walks towards Spencer) Spencer: Snorlax, use Body Slam! Snorlax: Gladly... (runs towards Archer to BodySlam) (Suddenly he is hit by a very strong Air Slash and faints) TRE Archer: (just sent out Golbat) Hehehe... Why would you want to do that... (presses a button, lowering a screen) I captured your sister and your friend. At the press of this button, I can bring pain to them. Make a move against me and I press the button. Spencer: You monster! TRE Archer: I'm not a monster... I'M A GENIUS!! Pidgeotto: (busts through the vent behind the screen, breaking it) SURPRISE!!! (picks up the remote and gives it to Scraggy) Scraggy: With pleasure... (uses Brick Break to smash the remote) TRE Archer: I see how you want to do this... Dakota: Yep. Lucas, get out there! Spencer: Show them what you're made of, Pidgeotto! (Lucas and Pidgeotto fly/walk out onto the field) TRE Archer: Golbat, use Swift! Golbat: Let's take care of these punks! (shoots stars at them) Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Air Slash! Pidgeotto: One butt-killin', comin' right up! (slashes Lucas with his wing) Lucas: Hey, what was that for? Spencer: I meant on Golbat! Dakota: If Spencer has a little brains department, all the workers in Pidgeotto's quit... Pidgeotto: ''Oooohhhh... ''(slashes Golbat with his wing) Dakota: Lucas, use Force Palm! Lucas: Let's take him down! (punches Golbat with his palm) Golbat recovers quickly at uses Swift on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto: TOO POWERFUL TO FEEL DAMAGE! Dakota: Well, you're a narcissist. Pidgeotto: I AM NAUSEOUS!! FIGHT ME I'M HUNGRY!! Dakota: Sometimes I just don't know... TRE Archer: Like your visibility do you? Golbat, use Haze! Golbat: I got this! (opens his mouth and fills the room with a blue smoke) Spencer: I can't see anything! Eon: (has You Don't Say face) You Don't Say? Dakota: Not a problem for me! Lucas, use Foresight! (Lucas's eyes light up in the haze) Dakota: Now use Focus Blast! Lucas: Focus this! (charges a red ball of focused energy is his palms, then launches it at Golbat) Spencer: I can help too! Pidgeotto, use Twister! Pidgeotto: Let's "twist" this up! (creats a twister which sweeps up all the haze) (Golbat gets swept into the twister, and he comes out fainted) Spencer: WOO! TWISTER FO DAH WIN! TRE Archer: I don't think so! Go, Golett and Victreebel! (sends them out) Victreebel: Pidgeotto and Rilou? Peice of cake! Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Air Slash on the Victreebel! (Pidgeotto flies towards Victrebel with his wings glowing) TRE Archer: Golett, use Rollout! Golett: Do I have to? TRE Archer: Yes! (whips Golett) Golett: OK, OK! (rolls up into the air and hits Pidgeotto, knocking him out) Spencer: Cheater! (withdraws Pidgeotto) Dakota: Amateur... Eon: Um, you'we an amateuw too... Dakota: Who's side are you on? Lucas, use Force Palm on Golett! Lucas: ima take you down! (runs towards Golett with his palm raised) (Suddenly Lucas is caught in a tornado of leaves) TRE Archer: Victreebel, use Leaf Blade! Victreebel: Stupid Riolu... (jumps into the air and slashes Lucas out of the tornado, kncoking him out) Dakota: It's revenge time! (withdraws Riolu) Get out there, Ren! Ren: It's about time. (walks out into the field) Spencer: Show 'em what digital really means, Porygon! Porygon: I will! (floats out into the battlefield) TRE Archer: I can still easily crush your dreams. Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado! (Victreebel sends out a tornado of leaves that ensares Porygon) Porygon: Hey Snivy, wanna see something cool? Ren: (brawling vine-to-Night Shade with Golett) I don't think we have the time. Porygon: Watch! (absorbs the solar energy from the leaves, then uses it for a super-charged SolarBeam on Golett) (Golett is hit at first, but Victreebel uses a vine to absorb the energy) Victreebel: But what about ''that energy? (blasts SolarBeam at Porygon, and the energy overload causes him to malfunction) Porygon: ENERGY MANAGE EXCEPTION: dgloyjgbchbkhmen85t6pgpt0c5PO6NTP-GAOYNMXnjkjuAYGB (due to his translator being shut off, Spencer only hears "-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-") TRE Archer: Golett, use Dynamic Punch! Golett: (sighs, the punches Porygon hard as he can, knocking him out) Spencer: Two in a row?! (withdraws Porygon) Ren: You're grass-type attacks don't affect me! (Spencer and Archer hear this as "Snivy, Snivy!") TRE Archer: Victreebel, use Sludge Bomb! Ren: Well, I just got screwed. (Spencer hears this as "Sniv-yyyy...") Victreebel: Vic! (launches a ball of sludge at Snivy, knocking him out) Dakota: That was relativly short-lived... (withdraws Snivy) Get out there, Eon! Eon: Yay! (Spencer hears this as "Eee!") Spencer: Finish them off, Scraggy! Scraggy: Time to weed the weed and rewrite ancient history... (Spencer hears this as "Scragg-y...") TRE Archer: Golett, use DynamicPunch! (Golett runs towards Scraggy) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! Scraggy: Feint! (Spencer hears this as "Scrag!") (Scraggy dissapears in a dark aura, and then sucker punches Golett) (Golett runs towards Scraggy again) (Ren wakes up and Snaps his fingers, wrapping Archer in strong vines) (Scraggy takes out Golett with a Super Effective Feint attack) Dakota: Alright Archer, how'd you get me when I was in Mixas? Team Rocket is banned and they security along the borders. Archer: Because... I'm actually Team Renegade Admin Archer. Team Rocket sucks. Giovanni's stuck up, lazy, and- (Dakota interrupts) Dakota: Explains the Inkay on the ship here. Team Rocket hasn't even SEEN Kalos or Mixas, let alone catch a pokemon from it. Spencer: So... No Moo-Moo Dogs? Archer: No, I find them rather tasteless. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes... Giovanni must not find out, so I must kill you both. Victreebel, use Leaf Blade to get me out of these vines! (Victreebel cuts the vines) Archer: Victreebel, use SolarBeam to fry them. (Victreebel is readying a SolarBeam, but Scraggy and Eon tackle him, interupting it) (Scraggy is using Headbutt, Eon is using Tackle, to knock out Victreebel) Archer: Time for the releasing of weak Pokemon. (uses a releasing device to shatter Golett's Pokeball) You've shamed me enough. (withdraws Victreebel) Time for my best Pokemon... Go, Hitmonchan! (sends out Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan: Hit-mon! Spencer: You mean the same one that Pidgeotto beat with a single Air Slash? Archer: That was for a diversion. Let me allow you to see. Hitmonchan, use Vacuum Wave. Hitmonchan: Yes, Master Archer! (Spencer hears this as "Hit-mon-chan!") (Hitmonchan punches the air and releases a wave of pure Fighting-type energy, knocking Scraggy out) Dakota: Eon, use Bite! Eon: Strong you say? (Spencer hears this as "Eevee!") (charges towards Hitmonchan with his fangs bared) Archer: Hitmonchan, use Close Combat! (Hitmonchan runs towards Eon and lands many hard punches, knocking Eon out) Dakota: Time to stop playing around... (withdraws Eon) Spencer: What's wrong with playing around? Dakota: Stop talking. Char, finish Hitmonchan off! Char: Time to rock this joint! (Spencer hears this as "Char-man!") (Charmander walks out into the battlefield) Spencer: Time to get revenge, Charmander! Charmander: Payback time! (Spencer hears this as "Char!") (walks out into the battlefield) Archer: Hitmonchan, use Thunder Punch! (Hitmonchan runs towards Char and Charmander with his fist crackling with electricity) Dakota: Char, use Fire Spin! (Char traps Hitmonchan in a cyclone of fire) Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Get reck'd! (Spencer hears this as "Char-man!") (blasts a blue beam of energy, hitting Hitmonchan out of the cyclone) Archer: Let's turn the tables. Hitmonchan, use Agility. (Hitmonchan speeds out of the way of another Fire Spin/Dragon Rage combo) Archer: Use Vacuum Wave! (Hitmonchan blasts energy out of his fists that knock out Char and Charmander) Archer: You lose... Hitmonchan, use Vacuum Wave to fry them. Spencer and Dakota: Nooo! (Start slow motion mode) (Hitmonchan is waving his fists to launch Vacuum Wave) (A Blue energy freezes him. Time turns normal) (Energy): Spencer, Dakota. You've done well. This is the most I can do to protect you. Spencer... stay out of trouble.. Dakota.... Believe in Legends. Spencer: This is weird... Dakota: Latios... (Suddenly, Charmander and Char start glowing white) (Their forms change to a more lizardlike complexity) (They stop glowing, revealing they evolved into Charmeleons) (Their new ability, Blaze, activates. The energy unfreezes and Vacuum Wave is released) (Blaze incinerates all the energy) Dakota: Let's do this! Char... Spencer: Charmeleon... Dakota and Spencer: Use Fire Blast! Char and Charmeleon: Let's take 'em down! (charges up a huge fireball in their mouths, and then releases it) (The fireballs merge to become extremely powerful, combined with Blaze) (The huge fireball knocks out Hitmonchan) Archer: Waa... (Snorlax wakes up and jumps down) Spencer: Snorlax, use Blizzard to freeze him! Archer: Unh-unh-unh! (presses a button) Intercom: ''BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 2 MINUTES'' Archer: I know we'll meet again, Dakota Rex and Spencer Twis. (dashes off into the hallway) Spencer: (withdraws Snorlax) We gotta get outta here! (runs down the hallway) (They catch up with Rhonda and Jake) Jake: We were captured, and... Intercom: ''BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE''' Rhonda: We gotta get outta here! (They run and find the helicopter dock) Spencer: Just jump, trust me! Rhonda: I learned not to trust you, but right now we have nothing else! (They jump out of the helicopter bay) Spencer: Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax at the bottom of the cliffface) (They safely land on his body) (The top half of the mounain explodes, causing rocks to rain down on them) Rhonda: Go, Gigalith! (sends out Gigalith) Use Protect! (A red force field appears over them, which the rocks bounce off) Spencer: Hey Dakota, why are you carrying Archer's old Golep? Dakota: It's a Golett, and I figured he was nice... (Golett wakes up) (Spencer turns on his Pokedex's translator so he can hear) Golett: You... saved me? Nobody has ever done something that nice to me! All Archer did was beat me up to make me evolve... Dakota: I'm so sorry... How about this: I'll send a Broadcast through my watch. Every Golurk within 10 miles will hear. Plus, there's a runi near bye. Golett: Sure! (Dakota taps his watch and scans Golett through the PokeDex and it starts brodcasting) Hugo: Cool! Rhonda: So, where do you live? Dakota: Mixas. Rhonda: Mixas... cool place. Diego told me about it once. (gets into Gigalith) Now, let's go! Jake: Me and Spencer are going into town to get our Pokemon healed up. Spencer: Bye, Dakota! I hope we meet again! (They run down to Cerulean City) (Golett sees a bunch Golurk flying towards them) Golett: Bye Dakota! (Meanwhile, in the Team Rocket Secret HQ) Giovanni: YAAW! ARCHER WAS A TRAITOR?! ONE OF MY MOST TRUSTED EXECUTIVES WAS A TRAITOR?! TRE: But we got what we wanted, right? Giovanni: (calms down) Yeaah... he did provide enough for us to continue Plan X. TRE: Do you think the prophecy we found in that weird tablet is coming true? Giovanni: With that weird energy, I believe it is. TRE: What about I... Giovanni: Don't say the name if you know what's good for you, Petrel! If we can finish Plan X and get the Ultimate Power, not even all the Orgin Ones combined will stop us! Executive Petrel, you're taking over our project to remove Spencer Twis! Ready the grunts! TRE Petrel: Yes, sir! (runs down the hall) Giovanni: ...and I'll do mine... (gets up and walks over to where he's keeping the Pawafuru Starmapping. He reads the sentence that worried him most quietly to himself) ''The Orgin Ones, the trio, and Isaac will stop the Darkness... THE END (Meanwhile, in a distant place far, far away in both space and time) (Three large Pokemon are looking at a person. The dimension is so distorted, their forms are unidentifyable) ???: The Orgin Ones are rising, my children... The Darkness is approaching... Category:Crossovers